


Human Carpet Taquito

by Persephone Lethe (Hurricane_Aisy)



Category: Horror - Fandom, How to Get Away with Murder, Sports - Fandom, covering up a murder - Fandom, murder - Fandom, sex work murder
Genre: F/M, How to Get Away With Murder - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder, Sex Work Is Work, Unreliable Narrator, a job's a job, hgh, i didn't realize how much crime tv I watched before i wrote this, money changes people, roid rage, sports star, the danger in sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Aisy/pseuds/Persephone%20Lethe
Summary: What happens when a football star with HGH rages and a massive sense of entitlement murders a call girl?You do your job, and protect your cash cow... I mean, talent.





	Human Carpet Taquito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnviousHera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/gifts).



I had just landed my first big client. Brett Tonkin. High school legend, college star, and 3rd round NFL draft pick. 

He was a giant. Standing at 6’7 and 300lbs, he was solid muscle. 

A textbook “ladies man” and one of the worst womanizers I had met in my career as an agent. 

I did everything for him; I was his agent, publicist, life coach, even his fucking barista. I did it all for him. Well, I did it all for the money. 

Do you know what 15% of a 15-million-dollar contract is? 

Enough to change a person. And that’s exactly what it did. It changed me. 

 

And now, here I am, standing over the pulp of a dead body while Brett sobs in a corner, holding his hands like Lady Macbeth. But these spots weren’t going to come out. There was brain matter in the shag carpet. 

I looked over at him, suddenly possessed by a sense of calm I had never felt before. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know man!” Brett sobbed, “I was coming down off the hormones and I was horny so I called that number you gave me and they sent a girl over. We were just talking and drinking and then she told me my I bought my career like I bought my pussy and I snapped! I don’t remember what I did but when I came to… oh my god… that’s all that was left!” 

He turns to the side and vomits, gagging through his tears. 

“What have I done?” He moans, drool pouring out of his mouth as he dry heaves over the mess he’s already made. 

“Go take a shower… GO!” 

I walk into his bedroom from the living room of the suite he’s in at the Hilton we’re staying at in Atlanta. Looking for something big enough and… leakproof enough to put what’s left of the escort in. 

Bingo, his pads bag. She wasn’t very big to begin with, and now that she had been essentially pulverized, she was even smaller. Who knew my iron stomach would prove useful for things besides old milk and spicy peppers? Not even flinching, I begin to roll her in the carpet, taquito style, just like my sister did to me as a small child. 

Except this time, the filling wasn’t giggling while it tried to break free. There was no sound besides the water in the shower and the moist squish of me rolling up soggy carpet.

I dragged Brett’s pads bag to his bed, emptying the contents. I glanced over at the rug, trying to guesstimate the angle at which I needed to jam it into the bag. The rug was too long, so I cut the unsoiled parts off and it freed up enough space to force the zipper closed over the carpet wrapped scraps. Sitting back breathing a little heavier, I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and placed my hands on my knees. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. What was that smell? Underneath the scents of blood and vomit, I could smell something else. It was familiar but not for the place I was in. I bent down to look at the chunks of carpet I had cut off and set aside to burn. That was when I saw what was clearly semen, already crusty and dried into the fibers of the rug. 

Did he fuck her before or after he caved her face in? 

Did I even want to know? 

 

I heard Brett in the bathroom shutting the water off so I walked in without knocking. 

“Did you wash everything? Scrub underneath your nails and then cut them and make sure you wash them down the drain.” I scoured his body for any defense wounds or matter left on him. 

He was clean besides the look in his eye, that was going to give us away immediately. 

“Hey and fix your fucking face, man. Act like we’re about to go out in front of live cameras, your fans cannot see you like this.” That managed to trigger something in his brain and he stared himself down in the mirror. 

While he was doing that, I picked up his bloodstained clothes and the chunks of carpet, and threw them into the shower. I admired the marble walls and flooring for a moment before I went to go find the complimentary book of matches and a bottle of liquor. I popped the cork on a bottle of tequila and took a deep gulp. The matches were sitting on the ledge of an electrical fireplace. 

Looking around the room for something that would keep the fire burning, I spotted the girl’s bag. I grabbed it and the first thing I saw was hairspray. Perfect. I took another drink and grabbed the matches and hairspray before walking back into the bathroom. 

I climbed onto the toilet and unscrewed the smoke alarm, taking the battery out. Then I walked over to the window and used my pocketknife to pop the screen out of place. I lit the book of matches and tossed it onto the pile then used the hairspray to firebomb the entire mound. The whoosh-ing sound my flamethrower made brought a smile to my lips. Everything was on fire but I gave it a couple more sprays just for the fun of it.

**Author's Note:**

> gifted to @envioushera because we were bored one day this summer and decided to get REAL weird


End file.
